Choice
by Junshin-Aino
Summary: Usagi lives in America with her love, Mamoru. Despite her love for Mamoru, Usagi dreams of another in her bed. The next day she recieves a small gift from her friend. Which, or who, will she chose? Usa/Mamo & Usa/Rei. slight yuri


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Choice  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Early this morning the sky turned gray with dark and ominous storm clouds, ushered in  
  
by the chilling wind currents that usually left this area untouched by rain. The valley here  
  
between these mountain walls are well protected from such things… and yet yesterday,  
  
the winds brought a tornado. The horrible funnel landed a few miles away, and I could  
  
only be grateful that it didn't come any closer.  
  
I've always hated storms, but I hate them even more now, so far from my home country  
  
of Japan. I followed my Mamo-chan to America, a land resplendent with promises, and  
  
my love's future. Our future… I made the choice to leave my home behind, to leave my  
  
friends behind, all for love. From time to time I miss them… at times, a great deal.  
  
I woke this morning to the tingling feeling that let more know, as the vestiges of my  
  
dreams faded away into the morning light, that I had… orgasmed, in my sleep. I could  
  
feel a sense of shame welling up inside of me as I realized this, a feeling made more  
  
intense as I tried to catch the fleeting dream. My Mamo-chan hadn't been in it.  
  
I shook off the dream as best I could, and prepared for my day. Mamo-chan had already  
  
left for his job at the hospital, and all I had to do, day in and day out, was to clean the  
  
apartment up and watch anime, or play games, as I wished. A simple enough life…  
  
Around two, I went to check the mail, to find that the mailman was just now putting the  
  
mail into people's boxes. At four I returned. So simple… placing the key into the hole,  
  
turning to the right, opening the door. And there, amidst credit card applications and our  
  
bank statement, was a package from my best friend. I removed these items quickly,  
  
feeling excited. I didn't receive mail from her very often, and there was no telling what  
  
she had sent me.  
  
Back in the apartment I tossed the mail onto the kitchen table before hurrying to the  
  
computer. Sitting down I tore open the package, after noting the anime style drawing of  
  
Rei-chan placed upon the back, with a brief 'hello'. As I shook the package a soft cotton  
  
t-shirt fell out and onto my lap, grey, with my name on the back. On the front was a  
  
symbol that Minako and Ami had made up, and had approved by the others. A symbol  
  
that represented us, the Senshi, our hearts and powers as one.  
  
I clutched the t-shirt to my chest as my heart began to ache. Without meaning to, I began  
  
to cry, the cold tears sliding rapidly down my cheeks, falling with crystalin likeness onto  
  
my shirt. I set it away from and ran into the living room, then out onto my small patio. I  
  
sat down in a chair I had placed out there, pulling my knees up to my chest, chanting 'I  
  
miss her, I miss her… dear gods, why do I miss her so?'  
  
Thunder chose that moment to crack the sky, and for once I wasn't frightened. No, I hurt  
  
to much to be frightened of the storm, only to become guilt racked and sorrowed by a  
  
sudden memory from my past.  
  
The memory of the time Mamo-chan broke up with me. I hadn't hurt this way since that  
  
time, and now I understood why I was in pain.  
  
I missed her so because I was in love with her. And the dreams I had dreamed the night  
  
before had been of her, of us, making love.  
  
But my choice was already made, and I could not take it back. I loved Mamo- chan as  
  
well, at least as much as I love my Rei-chan. And I know that she doesn't feel that same  
  
love for me.  
  
No… I made my choice, and now I once again chose to abide by my choice. I love  
  
Mamo-chan, and though I miss her, and sometimes dream of her….  
  
Even unrequited love is food for the soul.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Finished.  
  
So? What'd ya think? Good, bad, awful?  
  
Email me at: Aino_Junshin@yahoo.com 


End file.
